Once and Always Mine
by xhikarizee
Summary: Due to a mishap during an experiment an engineering student, Alfred F. Jones, developed a new biological disorder in his body where he could teleport through time unexpectedly. He thought this was the worst mistake of his life until he randomly encountered a young girl named Alice. AU USxfem!UK (fic inspired by the book The Time Traveler's Wife)


******A/N DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**  


**********Time Traveler's Wife is owned by Audrey Niffenegger**

**Characters' Human Names used!**

* * *

_**Once and Always Mine - Prologue**_

_**Alice**_

Waiting, the only word that floated through my mind constantly. Every morning, day, and night I prayed and wished for him to return so I could be comfortably safe back in his strong arms. My Alfred, vanishing in front of my own eyes unexpectedly without any warning whatsoever. My first friend, lover, and now husband walking around through the depths of time wandering whenever time period until it granted him to return back home. Unfortunately for myself, I will have to wait till his arrival. It may take an hour, a day, a month, a year whatever it took. It felt lonely every day without him here by my side. Growing up for me was lonely; I was the black sheep in the group enjoying my own space until Alfred arrived out of the blue that day. That was the day I will never forget in my life. Now and then he was just a loveable git. Just thinking about him drove time to a halt. I tried to do things to past time faster but my mind I kept getting off track because my idiotic husband. Please dear just come back home safe.

_**Alfred**_

You know what it felt like to time travel? Not cool at all. I blamed myself everyday for that stupid mistake which changed my life forever. Wandering alone whenever my body threw at myself, using instinct survival skills to simply survive out in the 'real world'. I literally had nothing, not even the clothes on my own back. Even though I wear glasses they don't accompany me either. I was blind as a fricken bat in the daylight until I had to smuggle some of my own. The basic important necessity during my travels was to stay alive whatever it took: steal, loiter, etc. I even had some interesting experiences for example when I appeared back on November of 2000 butt naked in an open park where all eyes could see, some speculators were having a great show alright. Some other times during trips I even end up in prison, people thinking I'm a cray cray from the nut house. I hate that so much; it was like a curse. One moment I was excitedly playing a new video game that was first-class shipped from Japan for countless hours at night until I had an episode appearing back watching my six year old self afar seeing him randomly falling off his bike scabbing his boney knees.

I had been researching my books and notes again and again for a simple cure or solution; I got measly nothing out of it. What I was aiming for was to be the greatest scientist wowing the world one by one with my cool gadgets; but I couldn't simply do anything right. What does the world have against me? I pretty much gave up after my episodes started to continue in a weird schedule. But that was then I remembered what my dad always said to me when I was younger: two wrongs made a right. One wrong was that I was foolish enough to study and work on machinery in London instead of getting that football scholarship I got offered from some rich, fancy school somewhere. My father had been always praising, pressuring me to accept the scholarship at once. He still would never forgive me for not accepting it. Science was my passion; my inspiration to inspire other dorks like myself to expand and the make the whole world really high tech like those futuristic movies. Those were the shit. But I'm getting off topic. Second wrong was that stupid experiment.

Mainly what I was trying to create on my first year was to build a teleportation device so it would be easier, faster, and to be friendlier to the environment, rather than to use vehicles that pollute the air, thus preventing global warming. Aren't I smart or what? I thought the project was 'a go' until we started with inanimate objects and they worked successfully. Then we started on real-live subjects so I stupidly volunteered, lucky me! But hey I'll be like one of my favorite superheroes in the comics and Saturday morning cartoons; it would be cool as shit to teleport being able to feel like an actual, real live hero saving the day making everyone's lives as simple as pie. But when I went through the portal I didn't land on the exact target; well mainly I went through and came back out in the same room. It was strange I thought the thing had a bug or something to fix. But when I went to bed that same night, the moment when I woke up it just happened; I was butt naked, had nothing on myself, and had to run for the heavens. Apparently I was a human time traveler, to put it in simpler terms describing these crazy episodes that I went through.

But back to that two wrongs made a right concept that my dad always plugged in my noggin; even though I dreaded traveling through time unexpectedly I luckily came across something or should say someone that took the weight of my worries and fear away off my shoulders, my Alice. She was the prettiest thing that I ever laid eyes on. Her gems of emerald, her milky skin that felt soft to the touch, everything about my beautiful angel that I had loved so dearly. Even though she had some pretty thick brows; but hey that was my girl, the only person that was my entire world. A book hoarder owning some titles that I knew at the top of my head; not a crazy book nerd as her but it was cute. How she drank her tea and mocked my taste of American coffee, her cute English accent that I fell for every time whenever she opened up her little mouth bitching me off about my diet of fast food and sugary by-product items. But sadly she was there while I was here through time, unfortunately forgetting to say goodbye when we drifted apart. It destroyed me every time. What will happen if I don't return? What if she forgot about me and found someone more suitable for her? Was I that important for her to keep waiting day after day? It killed me that she couldn't come and follow me on my adventures. I felt guilty at the bottom of my gut every time; but hey life usually had its slip ups and apparently my body wanted out but my heart wanted to stay with her forever.

* * *

**A/N Finally I got this up :) Hope you all like it so far! Hope my grammar was alright ^^; But I'm rereading the book to get more ideas. I had read the book and I'm basing the novel off it not the movie. The movie was a downer I didn't see it but I saw some parts and it was WAY OFF XD but props to Audrey Niffenegger for creating this wonderful story. I will have this story having both Al's and Alice's(I had to make iggy a girl in this(even though I love USxfem!Uk xD) you will understand for later or if you guys already read the book cookies for you!) povs and it will be setup throughout the whole story like that. I'm not using word from word from the novel I have some different ideas but same concept Al can't be a librarian it doesn't fit his persona xD but I'm like loling how claire and iggy fit :D Enjoy! I love reviews~ My other story _Pull Through_ will come soon! We are very excited ^^**


End file.
